Inuyasha's Biggest mistake and Kagome's solution
by animeloverjenna
Summary: Inuyasha not answering Kagome her question leads into a fight again and now all of them are suffering because Kagome is gone and Inuyasha don't want to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is **Kagome Higurashi**, and as you know i am on in a journey with  
**Inuyasha** to **find the sacred jewel shards and defeat Naraku**.. And as we continue  
our journey, we met new friends to help us.. That is a **very cute fox demon**  
**Shippo, A perverted monk Miroku, and a Very brave demon slayer Sango.**

**It's a **new** day and Kagome wake up so early to cook some foods just for her  
friends, **especially Inuyasha,** as she finished her cooking she's packing up  
her things to bring for them..**

KAGOME  
- Okay, Food... check.. Chips, Sucker .. check... Well.. I think I'm Done!  
Oh wait a minute I think something is missing... ( for a few seconds Kagome  
think of it and..) Oh That's right! How could I forgot! Inuyasha's favorite  
noodles! well here we go..

** as Kagome finished her packing,she left her home and jump to the well  
... thinking that Inuyasha might be pissed of because of her becoming late  
again. **

MEANWHILE IN THE FEUDAL ERA

INUYASHA  
- Darn it! Kagome is **late**again!

MIROKU  
- Get a little patience Inuyasha  
she's only late for just like a..

INUYASHA  
-But still she's late even you defend her monk! all she did is go home  
and do something that is not really import...

KAGOME  
- Inuyasha **SIT BOY**!

**THUD...**

SHIPPO  
-KAGOME! You're Back!

** Everyone gladly go to Kagome and greet her while shippo is grabbing her  
bag with excitement saying..**

SHIPPO  
- Kagome! Kagome! Did you bring some foods and sucker?

** Kagome giggled as Shippo tell that and said **

KAGOME  
- Wow Shippo! You're really excited about that! Well before i give you  
your sucker I want that all of us will go in a picnic! I brought some foods  
with me.. And I made it all by myself!

INUYASHA  
- Keh, As long as the food is delicious, I will eat it.

** All of them find a picnic place under the deep forest where there are  
so many trees, and Kagome lay down a cloth fit for them all to get on and  
to lay all the foods she had prepared. As Miroku and the others opened the  
lunch box.. all of them were surprised to see so many** delicious looking**  
**foods** on it so all of them all grab some foods and eat.. while Inuyasha is  
already eating kagome asked Inuyasha how does he food **taste**.. but Inuyasha  
is too **busy eating not minding her**... Kagome **repeated her questions over **  
**and over again that Inuyasha is already finished eatin**g**

INUYASHA  
- Hmmm.. I think there's missing...

KAGOME  
- What? Did I forgot something in the food? Well Inuyasha how did the food  
taste?

** Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and starting to find something then Inuyasha  
suddenly said in amazed " **THIS IS IT** " Kagome is wondering what he is holding asking  
him what is that and Inuyasha proudly let Kagome see what he was holding is** NOODLES****

INUYASHA  
- I knew there is something missing! And this is it! Good thing you brought it.

KAGOME  
- Inuyasha...

INUYASHA  
- Eh? What is it Kagome?

KAGOME  
- **Sit boy!**

**THUD!**

INUYASHA  
- Darn it Kago..

KAGOME  
- This is for not noticing me.. **SIT BOY!**  
This is for not even complementing me.. **SIT BOY!** This  
is for not even knowing how hard work i've putten on it  
**SIT BOY!** AND this is for NOT EVEN ANSWERING ME!  
**SIIIIIIIITT BOYY!**

** Inuyasha for now is already eating dirt because of Kagome  
and definitely pissed off **

INUYASHA  
- What are you talking abou..

KAGOME  
- SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!  
SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!  
SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!  
SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!  
SIIIIIIIITT BOYY! INUYASHA! **Why are you such a Jerk, Stupid,**  
**Idiiiiooot?!**I'm going for a walk so don't follow me!

MIROKU  
- uhh.. Then where are you going? Kagome?

KAGOME  
- Some where place where I will not hear any **INUYASHA.**

** Kagome just walk straight until they couldn't see her..  
Time pass ( Like an Hour) Kagome is still not returning  
and you can see that Inuyasha likes to go then Miroku and Sango  
suddeny talk but in a shout way where Inuyasha can hear it **

MIROKU  
- Boy! Kagome is** REALLY** mad.. at **SOMEONE**. I really wish  
she's here!

SANGO  
- Yeah! I'm getting worried right now! I wish she's **SAFE!**

INUYASHA  
- Oh **shut up**you two!

MIROKU  
- Inuyasha, some things is just the things you have to  
consider about girls..

**SLAP!**

SANGO  
- ( He's saying while feeling me up) Oh there's a fly Miroku,  
Sorry I don't have the chance to kill it.

MIROKU  
- Oh yeah.. as I'm saying Inuyasha.. You could just come with me  
and enjoy some beautiful wome..

SLAP!

SANGO  
- Oh Here! I killed the insect.. I just wonder how many insects are  
there in here.. It makes me wanna KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF IT..

MIROKU  
- ( Why do I feel like she's referring to me? )


	2. Chapter 2

MIROKU  
- Okay Inuyasha! **WE** are really getting worried now! It's already _afternoon_!

SANGO  
- Yeah! And if there's someone who needs to go after Kagome then that would be you _**INUYASHA**_!

INUYASHA  
- Now what! what did I do this time! I just ask her about the noodles and then she came of saying things!  
**ESPECIALLY that SIT BOY Command! I hate it!**

** But deep inside Inuyasha is very worried about Kagome.. He just can't go after her that everybody is watching!  
He just wish that they would be gone for a moment so He could go and talk to her **

MEANWHILE

** Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo are whispering to each other it's ashame Inuyasha can't hear it because he  
is too busy thinking about Kagome despite his cute doggy ears **

MIROKU  
- Hey, I think we should leave inuyasha and go back to the hut..

SANGO  
- But why Miroku?

SHIPPO  
- Sango it's because Inuyasha can't go after kagome while we're here so may be that's why.. Ummm I'm only a kid  
so if i'm wrong I'm sorry...

MIROKU  
- No, you're right shippo.. Inuyasha can't just go after her.

SANGO  
- Hmmm.. Even Thought I can't understand both of you, But still, **KIRARA**! Let's go!

INUYASHA  
- Eh, And where in the world will all of you go huh?!

ALL  
- We need to go back at the hut at Kaede's! Good Luck Inuyasha!

** You ca n see Inuyasha's face pissed of but still deep inside Inuyasha He find this opportunity to search for Kagome.  
So he waited for a while for them to be gone for sure and when he can't see them anymore, He jumped off by the trees  
while shouting _**KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME BACK KAGOME!**_ But still no answer from  
Kagome, Inuyasha is now anoyyed when a demon appeared.. Inuyasha asked the demon if he have seen a girl wandering  
around the forest the demon laugh and attack Inuyasha.. with a grin on Inuyasha's face he said " You did a very **BIG** mistake  
not answering me you fool! " Then Inuyasha get his sword out and swing it while saying **WIND SCAAARR!**! then the  
demon fell into pieces and Inuyasha continued his search for Kagome"

MEANWHILE AT KAGOME

** Oh I hate You Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate You! I hate you! Kagome saying it loudly that made the birds fly out of the trees.  
Kagome is walking out of the forest ... When suddenly a group of demons appeared out of nowhere! Kagome was just walking  
unemotionally like there are no demons... when the demos are about to attack kagome, she whispered, **attacking me **  
**when the day i'm really mad at Inuyasha? I don't think so!** So she let out some of her arrows and purified all the demons..  
Badly some of the bloods of the demons get into kagome that got mixed on her scent **

Back to INUYASHA

** ( Sniff) ( Sniff) That's a whole bloods of demons! and I can also smell Kagome's scent there too!

At Kagome

** Oh for some time Inuyasha can you! You express sometimes! Kagome is walking at the forest when she suddenly fell and  
slide at a cliff! That made her some bruises.. but Kagome's head hit the rock so hard that she fell unconcious!

Back to Inuyasha

** I can smell it! I can definitely smell Kagome! while jumping and following her scent, Inuyasha saw kagome unconcious  
under the tree...

- to be continue -


	3. Chapter 3

** When Inuyasha saw Kagome unconscious under the tree He Hurriedly go to kagome and

are trying to wake her up... **

Inuyasha

- Kagome! Kagome! Wake Up! What Happened! Kagome!

** Then Kagome slightly opened her eyes and stand up not even minding Inuyasha, Inuyasha

got a relief that Kagome is Okay **

Inuyasha

- Kagome.. You're okay!

Kagome

-Do I.. Know You?

Inuyasha

- What? What are you talking about! Hey if you are getting a prank out of me i am not

going to buy it!

Kagome

- Hmmp! I better get going okay? Miroku, Shippo, and Sango might be waiting for me,

Okay?

Inuyasha

- Hey, Wait Kagome if you're still mad at me... i... I'm sorry okay?

Kagome

- Look I don't even know you so you could just.. Leave me okay? I'm

going.

Inuyasha

- You know them and You don't even know me?

** Kagome paused so Inuyasha then carried Kagome at his shoulders and jump out of the trees.. Kagome

then protested to Inuyasha to put her down this Instant.. But Inuyasha isn't answering

kagome a single word.. So Kagome asked Inuyasha where is he taking her.. Inuyasha looked

at kagome and he answered he's going to take her to Kaede's, maybe she knows something..

and Because Kagome couldn't go down she just let Inuyasha carry her. when they are already

at Kaede's place so Inuyasha put down Kagome and let her down, Kagome then hurriedly greeted Kaede and

told them the story.. kaede was shocked that Kagome doesn't even know inuyasha but remembers them.. So

Kaede examined Kagome and seen a bumped on her head.. So Kaede explained to Kagome that maybe when

she bumped her head she forgot about Inuyasha and only him! Inuyasha then looked at Kagome surprised

and kagome stared at him blankly like he's really nothing... **

Kaede

- Maybe, Inuyasha if you could give her some time she'll remember you

Inuyasha

- Time? We don't have enough time to waste! We have to defeat naraku and searched for the

Jewel shards! Hey Kagome you have to remember me this instant!

Kagome

- Like I can!

Kaede

- Kagome calm down, Inuyasha is your friend and as for you Inuyasha you have to be Patient and

Kind to Kagome you have to make her remember you and it's up to you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha

- Keh.. Alright

Kaede

- Oh and Kagome if Inuyasha is rude to you, you might wanna say SIT BOY.

Kagome

- Sit Boy?

**Thud!**

To be continued.. I need to go.. I'll continue as soon as possible...


End file.
